pluto2fandomcom-20200215-history
Theory:Timeline - Cybermen
This page lists appearances of the Cybermen in the order in which they experienced them. This timeline is based upon observations of the ''Doctor Who'' universe and the events that occur during each of these stories. Timeline Prehistoric Cybermen * COMIC: The Dead Heart * COMIC: The Prodigal Returns * COMIC: The Flesh Unbound * COMIC: The Black Sky * COMIC: The Hungry Sea * COMIC: The Dark Flame * COMIC: The Future Perfect * COMIC: The Ugly Underneath :The Cybermen become extinct. Marinus * TV: The Keys of Marinus / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Keys of Marinus * AUDIO: Domain of the Voord : Takes place approximately a century after The Keys of Marinus. * PROSE: The Fishmen of Kandalinga : Takes place millions of years after The Keys of Marinus. * PROSE: Doctor Who and the Daleks * 2017 - AUDIO: Beachhead * COMIC: Four Doctors * COMIC: The World Shapers :Cybermen evolve from the Voord. Early invasions * AUDIO: Spare Parts :Modern Cybermen evolve. Lance Parkin hypothesizes that the Collective are Voord. * 1609 - PROSE: The Empire of Glass * 1873 - AUDIO: The Silver Turk * 1954 - COMIC: The Good Soldier * 1968 - COMIC: The Cyber Empire * COMIC: Test Flight * 1970 - COMIC: Cyber-Mole * PROSE: Prelude Iceberg * 1975 - TV: The Invasion / PROSE: The Invasion * AUDIO: The Isos Network * AUDIO: The Blue Tooth * PROSE: The Piper * 1984 - AUDIO: The Reaping (end scene) * 1985 - TV: Attack of the Cybermen / PROSE: Attack of the Cybermen (Earth scenes) After Mondas * 1986 - TV: The Tenth Planet / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet : The novelisation inexplicably changes the date the story is set in to 2000. * 1988 - SP: The Ultimate Adventure / AUDIO: The Ultimate Adventure * 1988 - TV: Silver Nemesis / PROSE: Silver Nemesis * 1993 (alternate timeline) - COMIC: Time & Time Again * 2000 - PROSE: Vrs * 2006 - AUDIO: Human Resources * 2006, September - AUDIO: The Gathering * 2006, November - AUDIO: Iceberg :The survivors of The Invasion plan a second invasion. * 2008 - AUDIO: The Girl Who Never Was * 2021 - AUDIO: The Harvest * 2070 - TV: The Moonbase / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Cybermen * 2079 - TV: The Wheel in Space / PROSE: The Wheel in Space * AUDIO: Legend of the Cybermen :The Cybermen launch a second attack on the Wheel, but are pulled into the Land of Fiction. * PROSE: The Janus Conjunction :Occurs some time during the second half of the 22nd century. * 2191 - PROSE: Killing Ground * COMIC: Dreadnought :Dated 23rd century. * COMIC: Junkyard Demon * COMIC: Junkyard Demon II * COMIC: Black Legacy Telos * 26th century - TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Tomb of the Cybermen ** AUDIO: Return to Telos : The Cybermen have been assumed extinct for five centuries. * circa 26th century - TV: Attack of the Cybermen / PROSE: Attack of the Cybermen (Telos scenes) * COMIC: Throwback: The Soul of a Cyberman Orion Wars * 2503 - AUDIO: Sword of Orion * AUDIO: Kingdom of Silver :Occurs light years from the Orion war front lines. * AUDIO: Keepsake * 26th century - AUDIO: Scorpius * 26th century - AUDIO: Fear : Takes place roughly six months after Scorpius. * 26th century - AUDIO: Conversion * 26th century - AUDIO: Telos : Telos has been destroyed. All stories featuring an intact Telos should be placed before the first series of Cyberman. * 26th century - AUDIO: Outsiders / Terror / Machines / Extinction The Cyber Empire * COMIC: The Coming of the Cybermen * COMIC: Flower Power * COMIC: Masquerade * COMIC: The Time Museum * COMIC: Eskimo Joe * COMIC: The Champion * 26th century - PROSE: Heliotrope Bouquet * 2526 - TV: Earthshock / PROSE: Earthshock * AUDIO: Silver Lining * AUDIO: The Crystal of Cantus * GAME: Destiny of the Doctors * 2875 - TV: Revenge of the Cybermen / PROSE: Revenge of the Cybermen * COMIC: Exodus / Revelation! / Genesis! * 30th century - PROSE: Illegal Alien :The Cybermen are from the 30th century. * 3286 - WC: Real Time/AUDIO: Real Time * COMIC: Deathworld * COMIC: Kane's Story * PROSE: Warmonger * PROSE: Birth of a Renegade * TV: The Five Doctors / PROSE: The Five Doctors Pete's World * WC: Tardisode 5 * TV: Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel ** WC: Tardisode 6 * GAME: Save Paris * GAME: Cyber Assault * GAME: Ghostwatch * WC: Tardisode 12 * TV: Army of Ghosts / Doomsday ** WC: Tardisode 13 * 2007 - TV: Cyberwoman * 2008 - PROSE: Going off the Rails * 2008 - PROSE: Made of Steel * COMIC: The Power of the Cybermen / Drones of Doom / Enemy Mine / Time of the Cybermen * COMIC: In-Flight Entertainment * GAME: Eye of the TARDIS * TV: The Next Doctor * COMIC: The Girl Who Loved Doctor Who Merged race :The two races of the Cybermen, the Mondasians and the Cybus Industries Cybermen, slowly merge into one race. * 102 - TV: The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang * 19th century - PROSE: Plague of the Cybermen * 2010 - GAME: Blood of the Cybermen * 2011 - HOMEVID: Up All Night / TV: Closing Time * 2012 - GAME: The Eternity Clock * GAME: Worlds in Time * GAME: Legacy * TV: Dark Water / Death in Heaven * GAME: Return to Earth * GAME: The Mazes of Time * COMIC: Assimilation² * 52nd century, some time after 5145 - A Good Man Goes to War * TV: Nightmare in Silver :The Cyber-Wars were 1,000 years ago. * PROSE: Status Update * TV: The Time of the Doctor * GAME: The Doctor and the Dalek The far future * 500,002 - AUDIO: The Girl Who Never Was * 2005 - COMIC: The Flood :Highly advanced Cybermen travel back in time to 2005. However, they are unable to convert non-humans. * COMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen * PROSE: Time's Champion